The Incredible Universe of Chewinggum
The Incredible Universe of Chewinggum is an animated show on BBC 4. It is about the antics of a well-behaved cat named Chewinggum, and his fish brother and owner, Darwin. It is the first cartoon to be drawn and animated entirely in ASCII and Windows 3.1 Paintbrush. Episodes See List of The Incredible Universe of Chewinggum episodes Characters Gumball The Cat (voiced by Tom Kenny in the pilot, Gilbert Gottfried in episode 2+)---- Chewinggum is a well-behaved kitten sometimes. The rest of his time is spent spitting up furballs in the kitchen, getting possessed by glutton ghosts, and watching Snakes on a Plane butt-naked, normally high as a kite. He also is in love with a peanut with antlers named Snooki ( Used to be Penny but she thought Snooki from " Jeresy Shore" was cool so she legally changed her name to Snooki). Darwin The Fish (voiced by Rick James in season 1, Kanye West 2+ )----- Darwin is one fat fish. He spends most of his time eating Reese's Puffs, fried chicken, and popcorn shrimp. He's a master of heavy machinery. His favourite game is Super Metroid. He tags along with Chewinggum and uses his enormous fish fat to protect himself and his feline friend. He is voiced by Rick James until the episode "Dozenth Year Fishmitzvah Party Time" where he turns 12 years old and undergos many changes becoming a "manfish" (fish puberty). Richard the Bunny (voiced by George Lowe)----Richard is the ultimate (and literal) party animal. He can be seen from time to time in Chewinggum's and Darwin's adventures, you just have to keep a careful eye on him. He doesn't talk alot, but he sure can shout (in the background.) Richard likes to play sometimes wears pimp hats. It also rumored that he is a HUGE fan of Derp the fish (as he has his posters in the background.) 'Anias the Bunny '(voiced by Miranda Cosgrove) Is Chewinggum's little alien sister. She was sent by Modercai to take over Ze Vurld, but all she really wants is to bring Derp the Fish back to existence. She fails at that. She also magically makes dirty rocks and yellow liquid appear in your undies! 'Nicole the Cat '(voiced by Carrie Underwood) Is Chewinggum's mom. They don't talk much. She was a legendary female gangster and could steal something with anyone having a clue who snatched it and when it happened. Chewinggum usually gets seen and chased by cops which upsets her. As soon as she got together with Richard, he gave up being a player due to her hotness. She can making him do anything by batting her eyelashes and talking in a seductive voice. Rumor has it he killed some to get her. Category:Wat de Föøk? Category:Dirty Things Category:BROWN Category:Bollocks Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Holy Diver, You've Been Down Too Long In The Midnight Sea Category:Fish Category:Cats Category:Comedy Category:The 80s Category:Commodore 64 Category:THINGS THAT ARE PROBABLY DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH! Category:BUNNIES Category:IN SOVIET RUSSIA Category:TV shows Category:Awesomeness Category:Alliens Category:Fish Out Of Water! Category:Whirld Category:Far Out Dude Category:I Think She Said We're Always Welcome in Her Shed Category:True Story Category:Blubberish Category:**** Category:MY MOM